A day in the life of the Triple Threat Triad
by Skylinemaster
Summary: A snapshot in the various criminal activities of the Triple Threat Triad Members. A series of loosely-connected one shots from the perspective of different members. Takes place just before the main series. Note: There will be depictions of torture, violence, and crime here.
1. One-ton Wu

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a quick story. This will be a series of one-shots about Triple Threat Triad members doing their daily routine as gangsters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Korra.

* * *

His eyes remained closed.

He could hear them, at least four of them in his shitty, Unagi Gardens apartment.

They were silent, but he could hear their breathing, and that was enough to tell him where they were. One was leaning against the door, one sitting on the chair next to the dinner table, two were standing next to his bed, one on each side.

He rolled over on his bed, his left arm creeping underneath his pillow.

Damn, they've taken his short dagger that he kept for protection.

No matter. There's a sword hanging over his bed, unless they've taken that as well. The kitchen is stocked with various silverware that can be Metalbent to various degrees. Underneath the bed, there is an axe made entirely of stone, perfect as it can be broken up and used as a projectile weapon.

He formulated a plan of attack, a happy tactic that his years as a Dai Li agent honed into him. The one on the right side of him was right next to the window. He would throw him out the window and would immediately get out of bed.

With his first action alerting everyone, he would roll underneath the bed. This served two purposes in that it gave him a weapon, and protection against whatever these intruders had. A soaked or scorched bed is better than a soaked or scorched him.

After rolling under the bed, he would chop off the legs of the intruder on his left and roll out of the bed. He'd use this person as a human shield to prevent any attacks from hitting him.

With the axe, he's break it up and Earthbend those parts into the remaining attackers. Once killed, he'd take his human shield and drag them back to headquarters. He'd like to have a little chat with them, as would Zolt, if this intruder was part of the other Triads.

With his head face-down on the pillow, a smile crept up on his face. He loves it when a plan comes together.

* * *

It happened so quick that she couldn't process it. One second, she was standing next to the window, next she stared up at the full moon and was falling four stories to her death.

She didn't comprehend her head hitting the cold, hard concrete below.

* * *

He rolled underneath the bed, narrowly missing the fire blast from the intruder who sat in the chair.

The axe was still there, those idiots didn't find it. He smiled, grabbing it and swung it at the bedside intruder's feet.

The left foot came clean off and that is when One-ton Wu heard it.

A girlish scream pierced his eardrum as he rolled from under the bed and behind the attacker.

He grabbed the attacker in a headlock, and that his suspicions were confirmed.

Women.

His attackers were women. Firebenders, so they must be from the Agni Kai Triad as their membership is primarily female.

He squinted his eyes, and held the axe in front of him as the attackers circled him. The one on the chair circled to his right near the window.

They wore black masks, he could see that in the moon filled darkness of his room.

'Hm, cheap perfume. Not bad though.'

His nose caught the smell of his hostage, who was cursing and screaming at her lost foot.

"Now, if you ladies wanted to spend the night with One-ton Wu, you should have just asked."

He chuckled, his eyes quickly narrowing afterwards. He broke his axe and Earthbent the head of the axe at the one closest to the door. The handle of the axe flew towards the attacker near the window, with the attacker's eyes widening but her body not moving fast enough to dodge.

He made sure to not kill them as there might be some good information about who sent them. That and it was just plain fun to torture.

He viewed it as a game, he always did. Dai Li agents were told never to mix business with pleasure, but Wu did just that. Torture was fun, a test of wills between the torturer and the torture.

And most importantly, it was a game that Wu rarely lost.

The sound of the stone hitting the women into the wall was music to his ears, as was the sound of them slumping to the ground.

Satisfied, Wu released and pushed his hostage in front of him. The black clad attacker spun around, a fist of fire aimed at his face.

Wu was too quick though, with his right hook reaching her face first.

She collapsed, her head ringing from the pain that his punch brought.

Wu simply looked at her, still conscious, his head tilted to the side.

"You should probably rest up, you and your friends got a lot of explaining to do."

Wu said, raising his foot and stomping on her face twice. One was to knock her out, the other was for fun.

Wu rolled his neck as he made his way to the telephone in his kitchen.

He spun the numbers he wanted to dial, and waited for the other person to answer.

"Hello?"

A gruff male voice asked.

"It's Wu. Prep the room, I ah, just some uninvited broads in my apartment. Probably Agni, but not sure. Gonna have some fun with them, naturally. And send the car to my apartment, I'll be waiting."

Wu then stopped and looked at his broken window.

"You should also probably get someone to pick up the body on the street as well."

* * *

One-ton Wu waited outside of the room where the now legless one was getting stitched up.

"How's the cripple?"

He asked the Triple Threat Triad's medic, Ratface Zhang.

"She'll live. Hobble around everywhere, but live."

Ratface Zhang said, taking box of cigarettes and offering one to One-ton Wu. Wu accepted and put one in his mouth as Zhang lit it with his lighter.

"Zolt's on his way ova here."

Mushi the Bear said, strolling over to the two. He got a cigarette out of Zhang's box, much to Ratface's displeasure.

Mushi pretended to not notice, and lit the cigarette with his Firebending before leaning against the wall.

"They awake yet?"

Zhang asked.

"Nah, the sedative we put them under should keep them in sleepy land for the rest of the hour. Anyway, you see these bitches? Man, who knew Agni started recruiting babes?"

"Mushi, you'd think a Platypus Bear with makeup on could be Miss Republic City, the fuck you know?"

One-ton Wu mocked Mushi, much to the Earthbender's displeasure.

"You guys are never gonna let that go, are you?"

Mushi groaned and Zhang laughed.

"Never, it is just too funny what happened that night. That whale chasing you around is just burned into my head."

Zhang said, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Regardless, put the masks back on their faces."

Wu ordered.

"Why?"

Mushi asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

Wu asked, displeased at being questioned.

"Lost count after twelve."

Mushi shot a glare at Zhang, who simply smirked while blowing smoke in his face. Wu simply faced Mushi with a simple expression.

"It's like opening a present on Founder's Day, you never know what you are going to get. And I can't wait to play with these toys."

* * *

"So, what is your name?"

Wu asked, another cigarette in his mouth. He was pacing behind the bound woman, shaking his head.

"Ah, not a talking then? I can respect that. They all start like that, you know?"

He said, sitting down in the chair in front of the woman. The woman was shackled, her arms and legs tied together, and a leash was put on her neck with the end being tied to a pulley system behind her.

"Proud, defiant, angry, I appreciate a strong woman, I really do."

His voice lowering as he continued.

"…And yet, the end is always the same. Begging for a better fate in death than the one they had in life. It's like I can see the future, right?"

He said, cupping his hand and feeling the cloth of her mask over her face. He felt the contour of her face, the cheekbones underneath the smooth fabric. He stared at her golden eyes, relishing in the defiance that she possessed. He slowly pulled down the part covering her face, and likewise removed the part over her forehead and hair.

The girl in front of him was a young woman, in her late teens or early twenties, with white skin and long, well done hair that was fell perfectly after being released from the mask.

"You're pretty, I like that about you."

Without warning, he curled up a fist and punched her in the stomach, immediately followed by a slap across the face with the other hand. The girl recoiled in pain from the one two blow, but quickly recovered, a look of hate on her face.

"Fuck you."

She said, spitting in his face. He smiled, closing his eyes and wiping the spit from his face. He then put out the cigarette on her right palm, causing her to grit her teeth.

"That was less than effective, but not unexpected from a Firebender."

He said, walking towards the door. He opened it and pulled in a cart before gently shutting the door.

He wheeled the cart in front of her, making sure she saw the various instruments of torture in front of her. He saw her eyes flash, hiding the will to smirk at her pain.

"Now, that is not the only way I will make you suffer and scream."

He leaned in, whispering in her ear.

He stood straight up, and undid his belt. He pulled his pants down and his underwear in front of her, letting his penis out in front of her face.

He pulled a scalpel from the table, and examined it.

"Let's have some fun now, shall we?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a comment, follow, and favorite.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Cold Fire Shi

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of A day in the life of the Triple Threat Triad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Korra.

* * *

It was a chaotic morning, and it had only just started for Cold Fire Shi.

But, as with every morning, it doesn't completely start unless he's had his cup of hot Fire Nation Capital City tea from Pang's Tea Shop. One of the few things he misses about the Fire Nation, is their tea. Local brews taste like bison bath water.

He took a sip of the tea, letting it warm up his body. Its taste was phenomenal, absolutely delicious as if it was brewed by the tea spirits themselves.

"Boss, we should get going."

Shi opened his eyes, and unfortunately, his burly, Earth Kingdom bodyguard, Little Rock Chou, was indeed still in front of him. He sighed, understanding that he can't just lounge around and sip tea all day, as much as he would like that.

"Alright, start the car. I'll be out in a minute."

Chou nodded, leaving his Firebending boss alone at the table.

"Yo, check please."

Cold Fire Shi said, calling the new waitress over. The waitress was a bit old for him, but she was still pretty in his eyes, her brown eyes showing her Earth Kingdom heritage.

"Here you go, sir."

She said, in a polite tone of voice. That was music to Cold Fire Shi's ears, politeness. His father told him, in order to get respect, you'd have to give respect. Everyone in the shop knows what Cold Fire Shi does, he's made it no secret.

He was different from most Triads in that he was relatively polite to everyone he encountered, until they gave him a reason not to be.

His father called it, winning the hearts and minds of those around you.

Cold Fire Shi agreed, leaving a hundred Yuan bill on the table even though the bill was only forty Yuan.

Shi got up from his table and walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow sweet cheeks."

He said with a smirk as he left.

* * *

Cold Fire Shi took a seat at the table, his arms folded across his chest.

He was early, it was a habit instilled him from childhood. If you are early, you're on time, if you are on time, you're late, if you are late, you're dead.

Zolt called an emergency meeting in light of what happened to One-ton Wu. There was some startling information that Little Rock Chou relayed to him on the ride over, something that spooks Zolt is no laughing matter.

Cold Fire Shi sat patiently as everyone else strolled into the meeting. Komodo Rhino Kang strutted in, her harlot self sitting across from him. She winked at him and he nodded at her, his face that of stone She is very beautiful, her distinct pale skin and well-done hair would make most men's hair skip a beat.

That being said, Cold Fire Shi is not most men. He doesn't believe in fucking coworkers, especially not in this line of work. Apparently that made it worse, as she persisted in her attempts to get into his pants.

'Her father probably didn't give her enough attention when she was younger.'

He thought as Sand Man Shang walked in.

Shi's thoughts drifted onto other things as others walked in, but was brought back to reality when Lightning Bolt Zolt walked in.

"So, as ya probably heard, we got a little killing attempt of One-ton Wu earlier this morning."

Zolt said, nodding to Wu to continue.

"From my, questionings…"

'Oh, poor bastard.'

Shi thought, as Wu is an expert on torture and has that reputation throughout the underworld.

"..Of the assailants, it seems they are teaming up against us. All of em, Terras, Reds, Agnis. They aren't happy with us siphoning their members and their turf being taken."

"So, they're uniting to face us, that's cute."

Viper said, a smirk on his face.

"Multiple attacks throughout the day. Rumor has it they've paid off the cops to overlook their, indiscretions."

Wu continued.

"Any particular targets?"

Shi asked.

"None known. Each group has their own target, as so one captured group can't spill the beans on everyone."

Wu said. Shi simply nodded.

"Anyone of us could be a target, so keep ya eyes opened."

Lightning Bolt Zolt said.

"Don't worry, if they are going to war with us, we'll give em a war."

Komodo Rhino Kang said.

Wow, for once Cold Fire Shi agreed with her.

* * *

"Hey boss."

Little Rock Chou said, as he drove the car.

"Yea?"

Cold Fire Shi said, taking in the breeze.

"Just picked this little gem from the scanner. A little drive by happened in the Bison Bason area."

"So?"

"They attacked Pang's Tea Shop."

…

Cold Fire Shi didn't say anything, taking in Chou's words. The words then hit his mind like a flood.

"THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS FUCKED WITH MY FAVORITE TEA SHOP! NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY TEA!"

"Whoa, calm down boss!"

Chou said frantically, as red fire came out of Shi's mouth.

"Word came down ten seconds before you got back in the car. Those fuckers are should still be in the area. There!"

Chou said, as he noticed a Satomobile barreling down the other way. Four people, trench coats and cloths over their faces.

"Chase em! Get those fuckers!"

Shi demanded. Their Satomobile spun around, as they drove into the lane. Cold Fire Shi leaned out the window as they tailed the other Satomobile, with both going almost double the speed limit.

"Steady it, steady it."

He said, firing a bolt of lightning at the other car. The car dodged while water spilled from the car, while froze upon contact. Chou skillfully maneuvered, avoiding the icy patch as Shi continued to shoot lightning at the other car.

"Bah! This is going nowhere! Let me take the wheel. Stop those fuckers!"

Shi said, frustrated at the other car managing to dodge his lightning bolts. Chou nodded, reaching in the back seat and pulling out a giant hammer.

As Shi steered the wheel, Chou hit the ground, causing a sinkhole to appear in front of both of their cars. Chou slammed his foot on the brakes as the other car flew into the sinkhole. Shi's car stopped just in front of the sinkhole and both of them leapt out, ready for anything.

As the two advanced in their fighting stance, a rock shot upwards with three people on it. Shi narrowed his eyes, seeing one male Earthbender, a Male Waterbender, and a female Firebender. Little Rock Chou stomped his foot on the ground, causing their rock to crumble into pieces. The three benders took stances across from the two Triads.

Still very angry with Pang's being destroyed, Shi spoke, venom laced in his words.

"You fuckers can mess with the Triads, you can even try to murder us. But when you attack my tea shop, you've gone too far!"

Cold Fire Shi said, quickly generating and launching a bolt of Lightning at the Firebender. He rushed at them as he saw Chou and the Earthbender fighting from the corner of his eye.

Noticing a stream of gasoline being bended by the Waterbender, he slid across the ground as the Firebender redirect his Lightning back at him.

His eyes widened, focusing him to roll out of the way of the Lightning as the Waterbender created a whip made of gasoline, and tried to hit him.

He popped back to his feet, launching a fireball at the Waterbender with his fist, and a torrent of flames out his foot at the Firebender.

He ran forwards, spinning back around so that both of them were in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he heard the sounds of rocks smashing into each other in the distance. When the other Earthbender stepped into view, he struck, launching a bolt of Lightning at the Earthbender.

"Watch out, Liang!"

The other two shouted, but it was too late for the other Earthbender. He was struck in the back with the Lightning, causing Shi to smirk.

"Shouldn't turn your back on me. Chou, get your ass over here now and help me beat these asses."

Shi said, as a pillar of shot up from underneath the Firebender, causing her to go flying into the air. Shi launched a torrent of flames at the Waterbender, who blocked with a shield of water, before it evaporated. Shi smiled as he then rolled to his right side, launching a bolt of Lightning as he sprung back to his feet.

With no more water to fight with, the Waterbender was struck by the Lightning, killing him instantly.

Turning his attention to the Firebender, he saw Chou did a good job in their fight. The Firebender was on the ground, bleeding out due to the numerous cuts delivered to her by Chou.

"Good job, Chou. Question is, what do we do with you, princess?"

Shi chuckled, walking up to the dying Firebender. Her eyes widened in fear as he crouched down.

"Hey Chou, you want her to meet Wu?"

"K-kill me..."

"Yeah boss, I think she'll make a real nice play date with him."

Chou chuckled, a hearty laugh coming from him.

"K-kill me, kill me!"

Shi looks surprised at her words.

"Since you can still talk, maybe you can answer my question. Where am I going to get tea now?"

"…Ah…"

Shi's smiling face instantly contorted into one of rage.

"Shut up! That was a rhetorical question, since you've fuckers destroyed the place!"

He said, viciously kicking her in the stomach and stomping on her kneecaps numerous times. The Firebender cried out in pain as Shi stood there, a cruel smirk on his face.

"Chou, it's hammer time."

Chou smiled at his boss' words. He retrieved the hammer from the car and gave it to his boss.

"Now keep those fuckers company in the Spirit World!"

Shi said, lifting the hammer over his head and bringing it down on her head, causing it to splatter on impact.

Shi frowned, wiping off some of the brain matter from his face as he turned to his bodyguard.

"Now, let's go find another tea place."

Shi said with a sigh.

* * *

Well, the day of violence continues for the Triple Threat.

Please follow, favorite, and review if possible.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
